


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 13

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	1. Heart of Glass

Valerius prese tra le sue la mano inerte di Eudial e chiuse gli occhi, fuggendo vigliaccamente dallo sguardo di Tera.  
Non poteva permettersi di guardare l'espressione del suo volto ora, non dopo le parole che erano appena scappate dalle sue labbra.  
Il suo amore per lei, tenuto nascosto per tanto tempo, non era più segreto e Valerius non avrebbe sopportato di scorgere delusione o ribrezzo sul viso della ragazza.  
Lo avrebbe distolto dal suo compito, spezzato la sua concentrazione e allora sarebbe stato tutto inutile: Eudial sarebbe morta e tutti loro con lei.  
Lasciò che l'immagine di Tera restasse nella sua mente come una luce guida e dimenticò tutto il resto, concentrandosi solo sulla gelida mano stretta tra le sue dita.  
Il mago lasciò scorrere il proprio potere delicatamente attraverso le mani e lasciò che fluisse nel corpo di Eudial, lentamente, ma in modo accurato, riparando i danni e sanando le ferite fisiche.  
Valerius sorrise nel percepire i tessuti che si rigeneravano al suo passaggio, in modo lento ma inesorabile come la crescita di una pianta dal seme. Sentì il cuore ripartire con una specie di fremito e ritrasse lentamente il potere, riposando per qualche secondo prima di affrontare il compito più difficile.  
Riparare un corpo ferito non era stato troppo arduo, in fondo rigenerare vene, ossa e muscoli non era tanto diverso dal creare un golem dal nulla, ma la parte più importante doveva ancora iniziare.  
Un corpo senza anima non è nulla o quasi, pensò Valerius, e l'anima di Eudial era lontana, forse fuggita via per sempre.  
Sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerla e a portarla indietro senza perdersi? Valerius non ne era sicuro, ma non poteva permettersi di esitare ancora.  
Cercò un contatto con la mente di Eudial e incontrò solo un abisso di oscurità. Se lo aspettava e quel vuoto mortale da cui era già riuscito a fuggire una volta, lo terrorizzava.  
E se stavolta non fosse riuscito a tornare indietro?  
E se la Morte lo avesse reclamato indietro come sua proprietà?  
L'immagine del suo cadavere conservato nella teca del museo gli tornò in mente a tradimento e lo fece rabbrividire, ma se avesse esitato avrebbe condannato Eudial alla stessa fine.  
Non poteva tirarsi indietro, semplicemente non poteva e poi Tera aveva avuto fiducia in lui e non voleva deluderla a nessun costo.  
Ripensare all'espressione dello sguardo di Tera quando gli aveva chiesto aiuto per salvare Eudial lo riempì di calore e gli fece trovare il coraggio di iniziare.  
Immaginò di fare un passo avanti verso l'abisso e precipitò nel buio.

Midnight piegò le ali, lasciando che aderissero al corpo e si gettò in picchiata per raggiungere il terreno nel minor tempo possibile. Si decise a riaprire le ali solo a pochi istanti dall'impatto, giusto in tempo per non schiantarsi al suolo.  
Sentì Seihoshi e Donovan rotolare a terra dalla sua schiena e si avvicinò a loro per controllare che non fossero feriti.  
“State bene?”  
\- Ma ti sembra il modo di atterrare?! - Gridò il professore non appena ebbe ripreso fiato.  
Midnight mosse pigramente la coda con lo stesso atteggiamento con cui un essere umano avrebbe potuto sollevare le spalle.  
“Scendere velocemente era l'alternativa più sicura ora che siamo tanto vicini alla torre. A terra possiamo nasconderci e proteggerci, mentre in volo eravamo completamente esposti. E poi non vi siete fatti male, no?”  
Donovan sbuffò, irritato, ma si alzò da terra, spolverandosi i vestiti con le mani.  
\- Che roba è questa schifezza? - Si lamentò, riferendosi alla polvere nera che ricopriva il suolo.  
Seihoshi guardò per qualche secondo il professore, aspettando che le porgesse una mano per aiutarla, ma quando si rese conto che un gesto del genere non passava nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello di Donovan, si rialzò da sola, anche se le tremavano le gambe e aveva lo stomaco sconvolto per la nausea dopo quel volo movimentato.  
Le girava la testa e si aggrappò a un'ala del drago per restare in piedi mentre si riprendeva.  
Midnight le leccò una guancia con fare contrito.  
“Mi dispiace, giovane umana, non volevo farti stare male.”  
Seihoshi gli sorrise debolmente.  
\- Non potevi fare altro e del resto ti abbiamo chiesto noi di portarci qui. E poi temo che quello che ci aspetta sia ben peggio di un ruzzolone. -  
La ragazza guardò la Torre di Tokyo e rabbrividì: lei non aveva poteri magici o la sensibilità di drago di Midnight, ma sapeva anche senza sentirlo che quell'edificio era avvolto da un tremendo potere oscuro.  
“Come faremo a entrare?” Chiese Midnight guardando Donovan. “Tra i suoi incantesimi c'è qualcosa che possa farci passare?”  
Il professore guardò perplesso l'entrata della torre e notò la grata d'acciaio che impediva l'accesso.  
\- Non puoi sfondarla? Dovresti essere abbastanza grande ormai... -  
“Non è così semplice. Forse voi non potete vederla, ma c'è una potente magia intrecciata nel metallo. Provate a tirare qualcosa contro l'entrata e vedrete.”  
Earh Donovan si chinò a raccogliere una pietra e la scagliò contro la grata: immediatamente, un bagliore avvolse il sasso e lo ridusse in briciole in pochi secondi.  
\- Come possiamo passare allora? - Chiese Seihoshi, preoccupata, ma Midnight la zittì alzando un'ala.  
“Al riparo, presto!”  
Il drago afferrò i due umani con gli artigli e li trascinò via, correndo a nascondersi tra le macerie di un palazzo semidistrutto.  
\- Cosa succede ora?! - Gridò Donovan, abbassando però la voce a un sussurro nel notare la preoccupazione del drago. - Perché ci hai trascinati via a quel modo? -  
“Guardate in alto.” Disse Midnight con la voce che fremeva d'ira trattenuta a stento.  
Donovan e Seihoshi scorsero il grande drago nero che si avvicinava alla torre volando a tutta velocità. La creatura non accennò a rallentare mentre puntava verso le vetrate dell'osservatorio panoramico fino a colpirle con tutta la forza del proprio corpo. Il vetro si incrinò nonostante lo scudo di potere che lo avvolgeva e quella minuscola crepa incitò la folle furia del drago nero che si accanì contro la torre con tutta la sua forza e il suo potere.  
Midnight teneva le ali flosce ai lati del proprio corpo: voleva con tutto il cuore vendicare la sofferenza di Seraphina, ma quel drago nero lo terrorizzava ora che poteva vederlo da vicino.  
Non per l'immensa forza che emanava, ma perché c'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato e innaturale in lui.  
“Il suo cuore è oscuro, ma la sua potenza è grande. Credo che riuscirà a spezzare le barriere.”  
\- Ottimo. - Disse Donovan, rimediando un'occhiata perplessa dagli altri due. - Lasciamo che sia lui ad aprirci la strada. -  
“Potrebbe funzionare... E comunque non c'è molto altro che possiamo fare...”  
\- Sì, ma... - Seihoshi sospirò angosciata. - Dall'altra parte della barriera ci sono i nostri amici. Cosa faranno se anche il drago li attaccherà? -

Valerius cadde attraverso l'oscurità della morte senza nemmeno tentare di arrestare la sua caduta.  
Ogni suo istinto gli gridava di tornare indietro finché poteva, di non andare oltre perché solo l'annientamento totale era in attesa in quel luogo, ma il mago ignorò quei timori.  
Non poteva permettersi di esitare solo perché la Morte era sempre stata la sua paura più grande: se si fosse fermato sarebbe stato tutto perduto.  
E poi, anche se fosse morto, le cose sarebbero state diverse da un tempo.  
Ricordava ancora la promessa di Rupert Giles: Valerius non sarebbe rimasto solo per l'eternità, ora aveva degli amici e alla fine delle loro vite lo avrebbero raggiunto nell'Aldilà, doveva solo aspettarli.  
E poi Tera aspettava suo figlio, pensò e, come ogni volta che nella sua mente si formavano quelle due parole, “suo figlio”, un gradevole calore gli riempì il cuore, scacciando ogni paura.  
Forse lui sarebbe morto, ma una parte di lui avrebbe continuato a vivere nel bambino e nei suoi discendenti.  
Sorrise al ricordo di tutti i suoi tentativi per trovare l'immortalità: in fondo era così semplice...  
Valerius allontanò a malincuore dalla propria mente anche quel pensiero gradevole e si concentrò soltanto su Eudial: doveva trovarla in quel luogo misterioso e immenso e non sarebbe stato facile.  
Se avesse dovuto cercare l'anima di Tera, non avrebbe avuto dubbi, era certo che sarebbe riuscito a vederla davanti a sé come una stella abbagliante, ma con Eudial era diverso. Non poteva dire di conoscerla davvero.  
Probabilmente la Cacciatrice non gli aveva mai perdonato del tutto il suo tentativo di impossessarsi del corpo di Rupert Giles attraverso la magia oscura e lo aveva sempre tenuto un po' a distanza, poi, non potendo capire le sue parole, non lo aveva mai considerato come una persona con cui avere un vero e proprio dialogo.  
Valerius non poteva biasimarla per questo: agli occhi della ragazza lui non appariva tanto diverso da un gatto qualsiasi e lui stesso, preso dai sentimenti che provava per Tera, non aveva mai fatto nulla per avvicinarsi davvero a Eudial.  
Il pensiero della disperazione e del terrore che aveva intuito nella ragazza poco prima di entrare nella Torre, gli strinse il cuore: si era trovata di fronte ad Atheris praticamente sola, senza che nessuno avesse potuto aiutarla e nonostante ciò aveva preferito sacrificare la propria vita che rischiare di nuocere ai suoi amici.  
“Io sapevo quanto fosse fragile in quel momento, eppure l'ho abbandonata per proteggere Tera.” Pensò il mago. Non poteva pentirsi di quella scelta, ma doveva ritrovare Eudial o il rimorso per la sua morte lo avrebbe accompagnato per sempre.  
Si concentrò sulla paura che aveva sentito in lei l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista e gli sembrò di percepire una lieve risonanza, un'eco lontana nell'oscurità.  
Senza esitare si diresse in quella direzione a tutta velocità, cercando di non pensare che, se si fosse sbagliato, rischiava di perdersi per sempre nei meandri dell'Oltretomba.  
Improvvisamente la scorse davanti a sé e si fermò a pochi passi dalla ragazza. Eudial era a terra, raggomitolata come per proteggersi da un attacco e tremava.  
Il suo corpo e il suo viso erano coperti di sangue e solcati da ferite profonde e la ragazza indossava una semplice tunica di tela grezza, come la vittima di un sacrificio pagano.  
Valerius sapeva che quell'aspetto era solo una rappresentazione dell'anima di Eudial, una specie di fantasma, ma sapeva anche che quelle ferite apparenti erano lo specchio della disperazione e del terrore della ragazza.  
Si avvicinò a lei con gentilezza e la chiamò piano, col tono dolce e rassicurante che a volte le vecchie signore amanti degli animali avevano usato con lui credendolo un gatto randagio da sfamare e curare.  
\- Eudial? -  
La ragazza trasalì e arretrò, in preda al panico.  
\- Stai lontano da me! - Gridò.  
\- Non avere paura, Eudial... -  
Valerius provò ad avvicinarsi a lei, ma la ragazza mantenne le distanze.  
\- Sono morta per sfuggire al tuo controllo, non ti permetterò di usarmi per colpire i miei amici! -  
Valerius capì all'improvviso che Eudial non lo aveva riconosciuto perché non lo aveva mai visto in forma umana. Probabilmente pensava che quello sconosciuto che la chiamava per nome fosse un altro inganno di Atheris.  
\- Eudial, sono Valerius. - Il mago si concentrò sulla propria apparenza per assumere la forma felina e sedette di fronte alla ragazza, avvolgendosi la coda attorno al corpo. - Ho un aspetto più familiare ora? -  
Eudial lo guardò con sospetto.  
\- Immagino che tu possa assumere qualunque aspetto desideri, ma non mi lascerò ingannare. Rassegnati, ormai sono morta, non ti permetterò di usarmi. -  
\- Se fossi Atheris non pensi che mi sarei mostrato con l'aspetto di Rupert Giles, di Spike o di Tera? Credo che Atheris nemmeno sappia chi sono. Anzi, sicuramente non ha badato al gatto, altrimenti mi avrebbe impedito di raggiungerti. E no, non sei morta, non ancora. -  
Eudial gli mostrò le ferite.  
\- Nessuno potrebbe essere vivo in queste condizioni. -  
\- In effetti hai fatto un buon lavoro, mi hai fatto faticare per riuscire a rimediare ai danni che hai provocato, ma ti assicuro che adesso il tuo corpo fisico è sano e in ottima forma, manchi solo tu. -  
Eudial lo guardò spaventata.  
\- No! Non devi assolutamente riportarmi in vita! Non sarò a nessun costo una marionetta nelle mani di Atheris! -  
Valerius sospirò, indeciso se dirle la verità oppure no. Se le avesse fatto credere che poteva in ogni caso costringerla a tornare in vita, forse sarebbe stato più facile persuaderla a seguirlo, ma non gli sembrava giusto ingannarla.  
Decise di essere sincero.  
\- Io non posso fare nulla. Ho curato le ferite del tuo corpo e ti ho raggiunta qui. Forse posso aiutarti a ritrovare la strada, ma nulla di più. Se vuoi vivere o morire spetta solo a te deciderlo. Sinceramente, spero che tu scelga la vita. -  
Eudial lo guardò, colpita suo malgrado dal tono addolorato del gatto. Non poteva essere certa che fosse davvero Valerius, ma il potere che sentiva provenire da lui non assomigliava alla forza malvagia che aveva sentito premere ai confini della sua mente da quando si era avvicinata ad Atheris. Era più simile al potere di Giles, a quel potere oscuro che lei aveva tenuto a bada quando l'Osservatore era stato posseduto dal potere magico di Valerius Da Silva.  
Certo, Atheris avrebbe potuto leggere la sua mente e riuscire a spacciarsi per Valerius, ma perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Lei stessa non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe stato proprio il mago a venirla a cercare oltre la morte, che motivo avrebbe avuto di farlo?  
\- Perché vuoi che torni in vita? E perché sei qui? Se sei davvero Valerius, suppongo che tutto questo non sia privo di rischi per te. Perché lo fai? -  
\- Potrei dirti che lo faccio per te, perché sei mia amica e ti voglio bene, ma non sarebbe vero. Non del tutto almeno. Sei una persona di famiglia, ormai, ma non ci conosciamo abbastanza perché possiamo definirci davvero amici. Mi dispiace per te, sarei triste se morissi, ma se si trattasse solo di questo, ora non sarei qui. Lo faccio per Tera e per Rupert Giles, loro soffrirebbero moltissimo per te. Tera mi ha chiesto di salvarti e io non voglio vederla piangere. -  
Eudial lo guardò, colpita dalla sua sincerità quasi brutale.  
\- Tera non piangerebbe per me. - Disse, incerta.  
\- Lo credi davvero? É lei che ha tenuto in vita il tuo corpo finché non sono riuscito a risanare le ferite, lei e Sofia. Forse non lo dimostra, ma credimi, a Tera si spezzerebbe il cuore se tu morissi. E anche a Rupert Giles. Per distrarre Atheris e permettermi di aiutarti ha liberato quel demone, Gauk, e ha accettato di essere posseduto da lui. -  
Eudial si asciugò una lacrima dalla guancia, ma un'altra la sostituì subito dopo.  
\- No. Non devono rischiare così tanto per me! Atheris è troppo forte, devono fuggire finché sono in tempo! -  
\- É anche per questo motivo che non puoi permetterti di morire: se vogliamo avere una minima speranza di sconfiggerlo serve anche il tuo potere. -  
\- Ma se torno in vita, lui prenderà il controllo della mia mente, mi userà per ferire i miei amici! Non sono abbastanza forte per resistergli! - Eudial si coprì il viso singhiozzando. - Io non voglio morire, ma non posso essere un'arma nelle sue mani! -  
Il gatto si avvicinò a lei e le strusciò la testa sulle gambe, facendo le fusa per confortarla, poi tornò ad assumere la forma umana e le prese gentilmente i polsi per scostarle le mani dal viso e costringerla a guardarlo.  
\- Calmati e ascoltami. A venire qui io ho tutto da perdere, sto correndo un rischio enorme ad avventurarmi nell'Aldilà per portarti indietro. Se mi smarrisco anche io non vedrò più Tera, non conoscerò mai nostro figlio... -  
\- Cosa?! - Eudial lo interruppe, sorpresa. - Il bambino di Tera è tuo? Lei mi ha sempre detto che doveva essere stato Doyle! -  
Valerius sorrise, un po' imbarazzato.  
\- Quando tutta questa storia sarà finita, avrò qualche spiegazione da darle. Se Tera non mi ammazza prima, ti racconterò tutto, in caso contrario chiedi pure a Rupert, lui sa come sono andate le cose. -  
Eudial accennò un debole sorriso, poi Valerius tornò serio e riprese il discorso. - Come dicevo, io ho molto da perdere. Pensi davvero che avrei affrontato un pericolo così grande se pensassi che Atheris possa sfruttarti a suo piacimento? -  
\- Puoi impedirgli di prendere il controllo della mia mente? -  
\- Questo non posso prometterlo, l'incantesimo usato dai Lug ti ha danneggiata seriamente e non è un danno che possa riparare così in fretta, sempre che sia possibile farlo. -  
\- Allora non posso seguirti. Non posso cadere in suo potere. -  
\- Aspetta, non essere precipitosa. Non voglio mentirti, anche se ora potrebbe essere la via più facile per aiutarti. Sarò sincero, Atheris potrebbe condizionarti e farti fare quello che vuole quando tornerai in vita, ma non devi aver paura: ti prometto che anche se cadrai in suo potere, tu non farai male a nessuno e ti libererò dal suo controllo non appena possibile. -  
\- Cosa succederà se non ci riesci? -  
\- Questa possibilità non è contemplata. Fidati di me e riuscirò a salvarti. -  
Eudial lo guardò a lungo in viso, cercando di capire se le stesse mentendo, ma gli occhi verdi del mago erano limpidi e rassicuranti.  
\- Rispondi alla mia domanda. Cosa farai se non sarai in grado di liberarmi dal controllo di Atheris? Come potrai impedirmi di usare il mio potere per attaccarvi? -  
Valerius stese una mano col palmo verso l'alto e su di essa si materializzò una pallina lucente, simile a una biglia di vetro.  
\- Questo è un incantesimo molto complesso, nessuno può annullarlo prima di sette settimane, nemmeno io. Se lo desideri, lo userò per avvolgere il tuo cuore. -  
Eudial lo guardò, mortalmente seria.  
\- Cosa fa? -  
\- Mi permetterà di fermarlo con una sola parola. Questa è la risposta alla tua domanda: se diventerai un pericolo, ti ucciderò. -  
\- Lo giuri? -  
\- Sull'amore che provo per Tera. -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Fallo. -  
Valerius lasciò che la sferetta si librasse nell'aria fino a scomparire all'interno dell'anima di Eudial, poi le porse una mano.  
\- Andiamo? -  
La ragazza strinse le sue dita.


	2. A Fragment of Sky

Tera si impose di riscuotersi dal tumulto di pensieri che le parole di Valerius avevano scatenato in lei.  
Sentiva le guance calde e arrossate, in parte per il significato di quelle parole, in parte per l'irritazione nei confronti del mago che sentiva crescere in sé.  
Non poteva dirle certe cose e poi sprofondare in un incantesimo senza nemmeno lasciarle il tempo di rispondere o chiedere spiegazioni!  
Fissò il viso del mago, steso a terra accanto a Eudial e capì che gli era troppo familiare per non averlo già visto in passato. Ma dove?  
Non riusciva a ricordare, era come se la sua mente aggirasse quell'informazione, come se la evitasse intenzionalmente. Non era naturale, pensò e improvvisamente le venne in mente l'incantesimo che Doyle aveva usato per impedirle di ricordare di avere abusato di lei.  
Un incantesimo per cancellare i ricordi avrebbe spiegato quel vuoto, ma perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto farle dimenticare la forma umana di Valerius?  
La ragazza allungò una mano a toccare il viso del mago e quel gesto le risultò familiare. Improvvisamente capì di averlo già fatto in sogno, in uno di quegli strani sogni ricorrenti che ultimamente la facevano arrossire al risveglio e che diventavano sempre più chiari e dettagliati col passare del tempo e tanto realistici da sembrare veri.  
Chiuse gli occhi per cercare di ricordare quel sogno: ogni volta iniziava allo stesso modo, con la testa che le pulsava dolorosamente e la sensazione di riemergere dall'oscurità e dal pericolo per trovarsi stretta tra braccia protettive. Poi il viso rassicurante dell'uomo di fronte a lei, la sua mano a carezzarle il viso, un primo bacio timido ma inarrestabile, la certezza di essere al sicuro con quella persona e la passione che si era scatenata tra loro in modo tanto naturale.

Il ricordo del tocco delle mani di quell'uomo sul suo corpo la fece arrossire gradevolmente, poi il cuore prese a batterle più forte nel rendersi conto che quello era il tocco di Valerius e non quello di uno sconosciuto.  
Di colpo fu tutto chiaro: non era un sogno, era un ricordo, il ricordo cancellato dall'incantesimo.  
Tera ripensò alle parole di Eudial quando l'aveva rassicurata dicendole che il bambino che cresceva in lei non era un demone o una creatura oscura e che anche se era frutto della violenza di Doyle era una “piccola luce innocente”.  
La ragazza si morse un labbro, pensierosa, era proprio da Eudial usare parole tanto sdolcinate, ma doveva ammettere che alla fine aveva avuto ragione.  
Doyle non aveva potuto contaminare il suo bambino con la sua malvagità perché non aveva nulla a che fare con lui, non era il padre e non l'aveva mai violentata.  
Ripensando meglio a quel periodo, Tera ricordò che le nausee erano iniziate prima che Doyle iniziasse a essere troppo insistente con lei, quando ancora si comportava da ragazzo modello per conquistare la sua fiducia. Doveva essersi accorto del bambino in qualche modo e per quello aveva cambiato atteggiamento, cercando di portarla a letto il prima possibile per farle credere di essere il padre e ottenere potere sulla Cacciatrice.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere furiosa, ma inaspettatamente si sentiva sollevata. Doyle era morto e la sua oscurità non avrebbe più potuto toccarla. Nessuno si era approfittato di lei e il suo bambino non era il frutto di un piano malvagio.  
Era vero, Valerius le aveva cancellato i ricordi con un incantesimo e lei glielo avrebbe rinfacciato a vita, pensò con un leggero sorriso al ricordo delle loro eterne discussioni, ma, da quello che ricordava del sogno, lei era stata più che d'accordo a cedere alla passione.  
\- Stai bene? -  
Tera trasalì nell'udire la voce di Sofia e si voltò a guardare la donna, arrossendo ancora di più.  
\- Eri così assorta... - Continuò Sofia. - Sei preoccupata per loro? -  
Tera scosse appena la testa e prese tra le sue le mani intrecciate di Eudial e Valerius.  
\- Il pulcioso la riporterà indietro, ne sono certa. -  
Sorrise a Sofia e la donna la guardò stupita.  
Da quando conosceva Tera, Sofia aveva sempre visto nei suoi occhi un'ombra triste, una traccia di dolore che la spingeva a tenere le persone a distanza, ma in quel momento l'espressione della ragazza era completamente diversa. Il mondo rischiava di essere distrutto e forse sarebbero morti tutti, ma nello sguardo di Tera c'era una luce gioiosa piena di speranza che sembrava rischiararle il volto.  
\- Sembri diversa. Radiosa. -  
\- É perché ora devo essere un faro. - Rispose Tera, poi chiuse gli occhi e, sempre stringendo le loro mani tra le sue, si concentrò su Valerius e su Eudial.  
“Sono qui, pulcioso,” pensò con l'intensità di una preghiera “e anche tu, mentecatta. Io sono qui per guidarvi, ma ora tornate da me...”

Rupert Giles lasciò che il potere di Gauk si unisse al suo per poi scatenarlo contro Atheris senza frenarlo in alcun modo. Era pericoloso lasciare tanto potere al demone che lo possedeva; se Gauk si fosse rivoltato contro di lui, avrebbe rischiato di perdere il controllo della propria mente. Eppure non poteva permettersi di porre alcun limite ai suoi attacchi o Atheris lo avrebbe sopraffatto in un attimo.  
Seraphina si muoveva velocemente, anche se le ali ferite le impedivano di volare, e sembrava intenzionata a non dare tregua al nemico, attaccandolo in continuazione e sfruttando alla perfezione le pause tra un attacco e l'altro di Giles per impedire ad Atheris di concentrarsi sul combattimento.  
Sia lei che l'Osservatore sapevano che non avrebbero potuto mantenere quel ritmo molto a lungo, ma entrambi erano intenzionati a non cedere.

Eudial sentì svanire all'improvviso la presenza di Valerius che fino a quel momento l'aveva sostenuta e incoraggiata, accompagnandola per mano verso la vita. Quell'assenza improvvisa la terrorizzò, ma entro pochi secondi la ragazza capì che non era stato il mago a lasciare la sua mente, ma lei a ritornare nel suo corpo privo di sensi.  
Era indolenzita come dopo un allenamento particolarmente intenso, ma non provava dolore e la sua mano destra era chiusa attorno a una zampa pelosa e stretta tra le mani tiepide di qualcuno. Era una sensazione piacevole ed Eudial avrebbe voluto restare così ancora per un po', ma un senso di urgenza la spronava insistentemente ad aprire gli occhi e ad alzarsi.  
Il potere malvagio che permeava l'atmosfera le fece ricordare di colpo di Atheris e della minaccia che avrebbe dovuto affrontare. Con un gemito aprì gli occhi e fece per alzarsi, solo per trovarsi stretta in un abbraccio quasi soffocante.  
\- Tera? - Mormorò esitante, ma l'altra ragazza non allentò la presa.  
\- Razza di idiota, potevi restarci secca! -  
Eudial la guardò, confusa. Si sentiva ancora stordita, ma la presenza dell'altra Cacciatrice in quel luogo la preoccupava.  
\- Non... non dovresti essere qui, Tera, è pericoloso. Il bambino... -  
Tera la zittì afferrandola per le spalle e scrollandola con violenza.  
\- Da quello che mi risulta, fino a cinque minuti fa, quella morta stecchita eri tu, quindi taci e datti da fare oppure il gattaccio avrà fatto tanta fatica per nulla. -  
\- Valerius... Allora era davvero lui, non ho sognato? Era in forma umana... Dov'è ora? Sta bene? -  
Tera mosse la testa per indicare il gatto afflosciato tra le braccia di Sofia col pelo arruffato e gli occhi semichiusi.  
\- Sembra pronto per un giro dal veterinario, ma è solo esausto. Se sopravviviamo tornerà come nuovo... E dovrà spiegarmi molte cose. Oh sì, davvero molte. -  
\- Scommetto che non vedi l'ora. - Eudial si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, ma tornò subito seria nel vedere Giles e Seraphina che affrontavano Atheris.  
Era evidente che entrambi erano allo stremo: il drago continuava ad attaccare trascinandosi dietro le ali ferite, mentre l'Osservatore era avvolto dall'aura di potere oscuro di Gauk e i suoi occhi riflettevano la furia crudele del demone a cui aveva permesso di possederlo.  
Eudial tremò al pensiero che Gauk potesse prendere definitivamente il sopravvento sulla personalità di Giles e odiò Atheris con tutte le sue forze per averlo costretto a correre un rischio così grande. Quel mostro stava distruggendo le vite di tutti loro e non era giusto, ma Valerius le aveva dato una seconda opportunità per affrontarlo e lei non doveva sprecarla.  
Aveva paura, era terrorizzata che Atheris sarebbe riuscito a prendere il controllo della sua mente, ma stavolta Eudial avrebbe affrontato il suo terrore e avrebbe combattuto per far tornare le cose come dovevano essere. Giles avrebbe potuto liberarsi definitivamente di Gauk, Tera avrebbe vissuto serenamente la sua gravidanza con Valerius al proprio fianco e Hope si sarebbe liberata dai vincoli mentali e sarebbe tornata la solita ragazzina innocente e ribelle di sempre. Eudial guardò Spike intrappolato nel cristallo e si promise di liberarlo il prima possibile: non accettava di considerare la possibilità che potesse essere morto definitivamente e avrebbe lottato anche per essere felice insieme a lui.  
Chiuse gli occhi per concentrare il proprio potere e, quando li riaprì, lo scagliò contro Atheris senza risparmiarsi, scacciando il timore di quello che sarebbe successo quando il demone si sarebbe accorto di lui.  
L'attacco di Eudial investì in pieno Atheris, ma non riuscì a ferirlo. Invece il demone si voltò lentamente verso di lei e sul suo volto si stampò un sorriso lascivo mentre si preparava a infrangere le difese mentali della ragazza.  
Attaccò, ma non riuscì a raggiungere la volontà di Eudial e il suo potere venne respinto dall'amuleto che la ragazza portava ancora al collo.  
La piccola croce d'argento divenne incandescente e la catena a cui era fissata si spezzò, facendola cadere a terra.  
Eudial aveva pensato che l'incantesimo di protezione si fosse spezzato già da tempo, quando aveva rivolto i propri poteri contro di sé e guardò con stupore il ciondolo che l'aveva protetta dall'assalto di Atheris: la piccola croce era deformata e annerita dal calore e lei era rimasta completamente indifesa.  
Presto Atheris avrebbe attaccato di nuovo e lei non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza di resistere al suo controllo mentale, ma stavolta la ragazza non tentò di rivolgere i propri poteri contro di sé: si fidava della promessa di Valerius e prima di cadere avrebbe provato a lottare fino alla fine.  
Atheris fece un passo verso di lei, sempre sorridendo in quel modo orribile, ma improvvisamente il corpo di Seraphina si mise tra Eudial e il demone, allargando le ali ferite per proteggerla e un attimo dopo anche Rupert Giles fu al suo fianco, pronto a combattere per salvarla.  
\- Giles, no! - Gridò Eudial, ma l'Osservatore non si mosse. La guardò e la ragazza vide il sorriso di Giles emergere dalla ferocia dello sguardo di Gauk.  
\- Eu, scappa. - Le disse. - Non lasciare che ti prenda, lo distrarremo noi. -  
\- Poveri idioti. - Disse il demone scoppiando a ridere. - Credete davvero di poterla proteggere? Prenderò il suo potere e voi morirete tutti senza poter fare nulla per impedirlo, così mi facilitate soltanto il compito. Se restate lì a difenderla, ucciderò entrambi con un colpo solo. -  
\- Non farlo! - Disse Eudial. - Lasciali stare e verrò io da te. -  
\- Credi di potermi attaccare a tradimento nel momento in cui ti ruberò la coscienza, vero? - Disse Atheris, leggendole nella mente. - Farai finta di sottometterti per poi attaccarmi a tradimento un attimo prima di soccombere, cercherai di trascinarmi a fondo con te. Povera illusa, il tuo piano è patetico. Ucciderò i tuoi amici uno a uno e tu li vedrai morire senza poter far nulla per impedirmelo, poi sarai mia e col tuo potere, distruggerò il mondo intero. Ma sarò buono con te, ti lascerò libera di capire quello che succede anche se non sarai padrona della tua volontà: vedrai e comprenderai tutto quello che farò ai tuoi cari, ma non potrai fare nulla per evitarlo. Anzi, potrei costringerti a essere tu stessa il carnefice che li torturerà. -  
Eudial fece un passo indietro con un gemito terrorizzato e cercò Valerius con lo sguardo: era finita per lei, ma il mago le avrebbe fermato il cuore risparmiandole quell'orrore.  
In quel momento una delle pareti illusorie che delimitavano il posto da incubo in cui si trovavano, esplose in una miriade di frammenti che si trasformarono in schegge di vetro non appena toccarono terra e il grande drago nero irruppe nella sala, gettandosi addosso ad Atheris e costringendo Giles, Eudial e Seraphina a saltare di lato per non essere travolti.  
Eudial rotolò a terra e rimase per un attimo a fissare lo squarcio provocato dal drago nero: attraverso di esso poteva vedere il cielo.


	3. She Looked Like her Mother

Giles sentiva la presenza di Gauk nella propria mente e il demone, preso dallo scontro di energie oscure a cui stava assistendo, bramava per combattere, ma l'Osservatore lo tenne a freno e si voltò verso Eudial per accertarsi che stesse bene.  
Ancora non poteva credere che la ragazza fosse viva, l'immagine del suo corpo pallido, insanguinato e inerte lo avrebbe tormentato per anni nei suoi incubi, ne era certo.  
In un angolo del suo pensiero, la mente di Gauk ribolliva di rancore nei confronti di Eudial, ma Giles lo zittì bruscamente.  
La ragazza era pallida e tremava, ma non sembrava ferita. Giles si avvicinò e lei lo abbracciò forte, aggrappandosi a lui quasi con disperazione.  
“Fratellino, attacchiamolo ora che è impegnato col drago nero.” Intervenne Seraphina, con la voce incrinata da un fremito di disgusto. “Uccidiamoli entrambi.”  
Senza perdere tempo a rispondere, Giles ed Eudial unirono tutti i loro poteri per dirigerli verso Atheris e il drago, mentre Seraphina corse verso i propri nemici con le fauci spalancate per azzannarli.  
Con un grido di rabbia, Atheris si difese riflettendo il potere di Eudial e Giles contro di loro e contro Seraphina, facendoli cadere a terra per il contraccolpo, poi con un ringhio furioso, afferrò il drago oscuro e lo scagliò nell'altra direzione, verso Tera, Sofia e Valerius.  
\- Li schiaccerà! - Gridò Eudial con un gemito di orrore, ma all'improvviso Midnight atterrò davanti alle due donne e assorbì l'impatto col corpo del drago nero piantando gli artigli a terra per non farsi spostare dalla sua posizione.  
Poi lo arpionò con una zampata e fece scattare le fauci sul collo del drago nero, spezzandolo con un colpo secco.  
“Nessuno osa fare male a mia madre. A nessuna delle due.” Disse, fiero.

Tera guardò incredula il drago che era arrivato in volo attraverso lo squarcio nella parete e fissò ancora più allibita le due persone che erano aggrappate alla schiena di Midnight: che diavolo ci facevano lì suo padre e Sachino Seihoshi?  
La ragazza era pallida come un cadavere e sembrava sconvolta e Earh Donovan la aiutò a scendere dal dorso del drago.  
Seihoshi si lasciò cadere in ginocchio a terra, ai piedi di Sofia e chiuse gli occhi con un gemito. La donna si chinò su di lei, preoccupata.  
\- Sei ferita? - Chiese, anche se a un rapido esame visivo sembrava illesa.  
Seihoshi non rispose e fu Midnight a parlare al suo posto, con un lieve imbarazzo nella voce.  
“Temo che sia colpa mia. Lo stomaco di questa giovane umana soffre quando volo e per riuscire a seguire il drago oscuro all'interno del varco sono stato costretto a effettuare manovre piuttosto brusche.”  
Sofia sorrise leggermente e appoggiò una mano sulla schiena di Seihoshi in un gesto di conforto.  
\- Se è solo mal d'aria passerà presto. Respira a fondo e ti sentirai subito meglio. Quando Lyra era più piccola stava sempre male durante i viaggi in auto. -  
\- Ora che abbiamo appurato che non sta per crepare, - intervenne Tera - vi ricordo che forse il mondo sta per finire. Tra l'altro, cosa diavolo ci fate qui?! Questa non è un'allegra scampagnata! -  
\- Lo sappiamo bene. - Disse il professor Donovan. - Infatti siamo qui per aiutare i tuoi amici. Thera, tu invece avresti dovuto restare al sicuro... -  
Tera lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia.  
\- Io e Sofia ci annoiavamo e siamo venute a fare un pic nic. - Disse, sarcastica, indicando in direzione di Eudial e Giles. - Se potete fare qualcosa per aiutarli, non perdete tempo e fatelo, accidenti! -  
L'Osservatore e Seraphina avevano ripreso ad attaccare Atheris per distrarlo da Eudial che era rimasta a terra e non accennava a rialzarsi.  
Midnight ringhiò e partì in volo, diretto verso la creatura oscura, mentre Tera approfittò del diversivo per raggiungere Eudial. Donovan la seguì di corsa, mentre Sofia rimase in disparte insieme a Seihoshi e Valerius, una ancora sofferente e l'altro privo di sensi tra le braccia della donna.

Tera raggiunse Eudial in un attimo e si inginocchiò accanto a lei, scuotendola: l'altra Cacciatrice era accasciata a terra e si stringeva la testa tra le mani, chiaramente in preda a una sofferenza enorme.  
\- Ehi, mentecatta, riprenditi! Che diavolo hai?! - Gridò Tera ed Eudial aprì gli occhi e le afferrò una mano, stringendola convulsamente.  
\- L'amuleto... - Gemette, cercando con lo sguardo la croce d'argento rovinata. Tera raccolse il ciondolo, notando i danni con una fitta di dispiacere e lo raccolse per metterlo in mano a Eudial.  
L'altra ragazza lo strinse fino a ferirsi la mano, ma il suo dolore non sembrò alleviarsi minimamente.  
\- Si è rotto... - Disse, sforzandosi di parlare. - L'oscurità è qui, è ovunque nella mia mente... Vai via, Tera, può prendermi quando vuole e ti farei del male... Non voglio... Devi dire a Valerius di usare il suo incantesimo... Digli di uccidermi... -  
La mano di Tera si mosse automaticamente nel sentire quelle parole e si stampò sul viso di Eudial con forza.  
La Cacciatrice guardò quasi con orrore il segno rosso dello schiaffo che si delineava sulla pelle pallida della guancia di Eudial, poi parlò in tono duro.  
\- Non pensarci nemmeno, razza di cretina. Il gattaccio ha rischiato la pelle per riportarti indietro e se solo provi ad arrenderti dovrai prima vedertela con me. - Ringhiò nei confronti di Eudial, poi guardò Earh Donovan con gli occhi azzurri che ardevano di furia disperata. - E tu, papà, se puoi aiutarla in qualunque modo, fallo adesso! -  
Il professor Donovan guardò Tera, sorpreso ancora una volta dalla determinazione della ragazza, poi annuì e si concentrò sulla situazione.  
\- Perché soffre così tanto? - Chiese, e Tera gli rispose con un tono più calmo, ma preoccupato.  
\- E' colpa dell'incantesimo dei Lug. L'amuleto di protezione è saltato e il potere oscuro che ci circonda la sta torturando. Senza contare che quel mostro potrebbe prendere il controllo della sua mente quando vuole e ridurla a una specie di fantoccio nelle sue mani, proprio come ha fatto con la mocciosa. -  
Donovan annuì. Aveva notato che era la prima volta che Tera lo aveva chiamato papà da quando la aveva ritrovata e sempre per la prima volta gli stava parlando senza aggredirlo, ma si costrinse a fare finta di niente.  
\- Credo di poter riparare il danno, usando uno degli incantesimi che ho tradotto, ma temo che possa essere doloroso. -  
\- Ti sembra che adesso stia bene? Fallo e basta. -  
Il professore lanciò uno sguardo esitante a Eudial, colto da un timore improvviso: fino ad allora non si era reso completamente conto del pericolo enorme che tutti loro stavano correndo e lo spaventava pensare che la sorte di Eudial era nelle sue mani.  
Lo aveva capito dallo sguardo di Tera: se non fosse riuscito ad annullare l'incantesimo parassita dei Lug, Eudial non sarebbe sopravvissuta a quel tormento atroce.  
Aveva una responsabilità enorme e ciò lo terrorizzava, ma stavolta non poteva tirarsi indietro con una scusa o con una battuta sarcastica.  
Si concentrò per ripassare velocemente i dettagli dell'incantesimo più adatto a quella situazione e poi si guardò intorno per cercare qualcosa con cui tracciare i simboli magici necessari.  
Mise una mano in tasca, sperando di trovare almeno una penna, ma aveva dimenticato che la giacca era nuova, una di quelle procurate dal Consiglio degli Osservatori e le tasche erano desolatamente vuote.  
Iniziò a imprecare sottovoce, ma si interruppe nel vedere una mano aggraziata che gli sventolava un pennarello sotto il naso.  
Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò il viso sorridente di Seihoshi.  
\- Forse non ho poteri per combattere e non sono portata al volo a dorso di drago, ma ha visto che a qualcosa servo? -  
Il professore prese il pennarello con un brontolio di ringraziamento e iniziò a tracciare velocemente i simboli magici sulle braccia e sul viso di Eudial, poi si fermò di nuovo, esitando ancora.  
Nel frattempo Tera si era seduta a terra e aveva preso in grembo la testa di Eudial. Lo guardò, inquieta.  
\- Cosa c'è? Perché non vai avanti? -  
\- Nella descrizione dell'incantesimo, prima di iniziare la magia vera e propria, i Lug compiono un atto di supplica alla dea, onorando una sua reliquia. Non so se sia davvero necessario, ma nel testo sembravano dare molta importanza a questo dettaglio. Mi servirebbe almeno uno dei medaglioni utilizzati dai sacerdoti... -  
Tera si mordicchiò un labbro, preoccupata.  
\- Il fallito dovrebbe averne uno, ma non credo che sia il momento adatto a chiederglielo. - Disse, lanciando un'occhiata a Giles, impegnato a combattere Atheris con tutte le forze.  
\- Io posso andare bene come reliquia della dea? - Chiese Seihoshi, con una certa timidezza. - Il mio corpo è stato creato da Xinuxunil, dopotutto. -  
Earh Donovan annuì con entusiasmo.  
\- Sarebbe perfetto! -  
\- Cosa devo fare? -  
\- Nulla di particolare. Sono io a dover invocare le dea e onorarla. Resta ferma e non parlare. -  
Il professore si alzò in piedi e intonò una litania di supplica a Xinuxunil, poi si inginocchiò ai piedi di Seihoshi e le prese con delicatezza una mano per portarsela prima alla fronte e poi alle labbra per sfiorarla con un bacio di devozione.  
Mentre eseguiva il rito, la mano della ragazza tremò leggermente tra le sue e Donovan rivolse a Seihoshi uno sguardo incuriosito, ma la ragazza era immobile a occhi chiusi, col capo leggermente chino.  
Per un attimo l'uomo intravide in lei una certa sacralità, come se un'eco della dea fosse rimasto in Seihoshi, illuminandola della sua luce, poi Donovan distolse lo sguardo da lei per tornare verso Tera ed Eudial e rimase nuovamente sorpreso.  
Eudial stringeva una mano di Tera tra le sue, aggrappandosi ad essa convulsamente per resistere alle fitte di dolore e Tera le carezzava i capelli con la mano libera, canticchiando a bassa voce una canzone lenta e dolce.  
Con un tuffo al cuore, Earh Donovan ebbe l'impressione di essere tornato indietro nel tempo e rivide in Tera l'immagine di Admina.  
Quante volte l'aveva vista china sulla culla della bambina con quell'identico atteggiamento protettivo e il suo sorriso dolce mentre intonava proprio quella stessa melodia per far addormentare sua figlia?  
Tera non sorrideva, ma in quel momento la sua espressione non mostrava altro che preoccupazione invece della solita rabbia e i capelli sciolti, lunghi e scuri come quelli di Admina, le incorniciavano il viso, addolcendolo ulteriormente.  
Donovan distolse lo sguardo, a disagio: se non si fosse arreso, se fosse tornato a cercarle nonostante tutto, sarebbe riuscito a salvare Admina e a risparmiare a sua figlia tutto il dolore che le aveva indurito il carattere?  
Forse sarebbe semplicemente morto insieme a loro, ma ormai non avrebbe più potuto scoprirlo.  
L'unica cosa che poteva fare adesso era cercare di riconquistare la fiducia e l'affetto di sua figlia, di entrambe le sue figlie, si corresse, pensando anche al trattamento ingiusto che aveva sempre riservato a Herta, e poteva iniziare a farlo salvando la vita di Eudial.  
Chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a recitare l'incantesimo più potente e complesso che avesse mai provato fino ad allora.  
Eudial gridò di dolore, ma Donovan proseguì: ormai non poteva più fermarsi o tornare indietro.


	4. A Sparkle of Light

Giles evitò per un pelo il contrattacco di Atheris, ma Midnight non fu altrettanto fortunato e l'ondata di potere lo colpì alla coda, aprendovi un taglio profondo.  
Il giovane drago arretrò con un guaito di dolore, mentre Seraphina intensificò gli assalti, furiosa per la ferita inferta al suo cucciolo.  
L'Osservatore raccolse le forze per concentrare il potere e attaccare di nuovo, ma improvvisamente Gauk lo abbandonò, uscendo dal suo corpo.  
\- Cosa fai?! - Gridò Giles, rivolto al demone che turbinava intorno a lui sotto forma di soffio di vento. - Il patto non è concluso! -  
\- Lei non era inclusa nel patto! - Ululò il demone, furioso.  
\- Lei? -  
\- La tua stupida dea! Non mi lascerò contaminare dal suo potere! -  
Giles infilò una mano in tasca per sfiorare il medaglione dove era intrappolata Xinuxunil e si stupì nel sentirlo tiepido.  
Lo prese per guardarlo e vide che stava brillando.  
\- No. - Sussurrò, preoccupato. - Non è il momento adatto... -  
\- Non era previsto che liberassi la dea! - Ululò di nuovo Gauk. - Non è giusto! Io ho rispettato l'accordo, tu no! -  
Giles rifletté per un attimo sulle parole del demone e annuì.  
\- Hai fatto quello che ti ho chiesto. Se sopravviverò alla battaglia, creerò due golem per te e la tua compagna, come promesso. Vieni Gauk, - sollevò uno dei pugnali che teneva in tasca e recitò un incantesimo per permettere al demone di entrare all'interno dell'oggetto – trova rifugio in questa lama e ti giuro che se resterò in vita al termine della battaglia, sarai liberato. -  
Il demone esitò, chiedendosi se non avrebbe dovuto semplicemente fuggire e cercarsi un altro corpo da possedere, poi arrivò alla conclusione che l'interno del coltello era più sicuro di quel campo di battaglia e che l'umano era abbastanza stupidamente onesto da mantenere la promessa.  
L'unica incognita era la sua eventuale sopravvivenza, ma restare bloccato in un pugnale era comunque meglio di essere annientato da Atheris: con un guizzo, si infilò nell'arma.  
Giles osservò il medaglione e vide pulsare a intervalli regolari la luce che lo illuminava. Si guardò intorno e vide che anche Sachino Seihoshi era avvolta da una leggera aura di luce che si trasmetteva alle mani di Earh Donovan e al corpo di Eudial.  
La ragazza gridava di dolore e Giles la guardò, terrorizzato dal pensiero di perderla nuovamente.  
“Vai da lei, fratellino.” La voce di Seraphina risuonò nella sua mente. “Io e Midnight siamo più che sufficienti per tenere a bada questa nullità.”  
Giles sapeva che non era vero, ma non contraddisse il drago nell'eventualità che Atheris potesse ascoltare la comunicazione mentale tra lui e Seraphina e in ogni caso sarebbe stato inutile.  
Se avesse attaccato la creatura oscura, Atheris si sarebbe accorto immediatamente che non aveva più i poteri di Gauk e avrebbe perso ogni cautela nei suoi confronti, uccidendolo all'istante o imprigionandolo nuovamente.  
L'Osservatore mise al collo il medaglione di Xinuxunil e corse dalle due Cacciatrici.  
Tera lo accolse con uno sguardo sollevato. Giles capì che la ragazza era spaventata e preoccupata e che la sua presenza le dava conforto. Quel pensiero lo commosse e le fu grato per l'atteggiamento protettivo con cui stava cercando di aiutare Eudial.  
\- Sta cercando di liberarla dall'incantesimo dei Lug. - Sussurrò la ragazza in un soffio, per non distogliere il padre dalla concentrazione necessaria all'incantesimo, poi il suo tono divenne quasi rabbioso. - Vorrei solo poter fare qualcosa anche io, accidenti! -  
Giles sospirò: capiva perfettamente lo stato d'animo della ragazza perché anche lui avrebbe voluto essere capace di fare di più, avrebbe voluto avere abbastanza potere da sconfiggere definitivamente Atheris senza che nessun altro dovesse rischiare la vita.  
E se fosse stato più presente, forse Hope non si sarebbe trovata in pericolo e Atheris non avrebbe avuto a disposizione tutto quel potere.

Sofia passò una mano sul pelo soffice di Valerius, ancora accasciato tra le sue braccia, e si guardò intorno.  
A parte Lyra ed Herta, tutte le persone a cui voleva bene erano lì, in quel luogo da incubo e lei sapeva che le cose non stavano andando nel modo giusto.  
In quel momento gli unici a combattere contro Atheris erano i draghi e il fatto che Rupert si fosse ritirato improvvisamente dal combattimento le faceva intuire che avesse avuto qualche difficoltà.  
Eudial era nuovamente priva di sensi e gli altri stavano cercando di aiutarla, mentre Spike e le sailor erano intrappolati in quella specie di resina semitrasparente che spuntava dal pavimento.  
Sofia sperò che fosse possibile liberarli e che fossero ancora vivi: certo, il vampiro non aveva bisogno di respirare, ma le ragazze sì e bisognava solo sperare che quel materiale permettesse il passaggio dell'aria.  
Sofia si sentiva frustrata: voleva fare qualcosa per aiutare i suoi amici, ma non aveva poteri o capacità per farlo. Capiva quanto fosse stato difficile per Tera sentirsi impotente come lo era lei in quel momento.  
Con un sospiro tornò a osservare la situazione, cercando disperatamente un'idea per essere utile.  
Hope era ancora seduta sul suo trono con aria imbambolata e Sofia notò che Atheris stava ben attento a mantenere il combattimento lontano dalla ragazza, come per proteggerla.  
Doveva esserci un motivo per quel comportamento, quell'essere mostruoso non era certo il tipo da affezionarsi sinceramente a una ragazzina umana al punto di difenderla.  
Hope sembrava vedere solo lui e lo seguiva con lo sguardo con aria sognante, come sotto ipnosi.  
Doveva essere sotto l'effetto di un incantesimo, pensò Sofia e in quel momento le venne un'idea: se c'era un legame tra Hope e Atheris, forse spezzandolo quest'ultimo si sarebbe indebolito.  
Sofia guardò la strada che la separava da Hope: la distanza non era molta, ma il pavimento era ancora ricoperto da uno strato gelatinoso che poteva essere instabile e che avrebbe potuto farla sprofondare senza preavviso.  
Inoltre avrebbe dovuto attraversare un tratto scoperto, col rischio che Atheris potesse accorgersi di lei e ucciderla sul colpo.  
Scosse leggermente il gatto per svegliarlo.  
\- Valerius, Valerius, svegliati! -  
Il gatto aprì gli occhi con un gemito e miagolò debolmente.  
Sofia non poteva capire le sue parole, ma l'importante era che fosse lui a comprendere quello che doveva dirgli.  
\- Lo so che sei sfinito, ma devo avvicinarmi a Hope. Puoi aiutarmi? -  
Il gatto le rivolse uno sguardo stupito, poi si divincolò per farsi mettere a terra: gli tremavano un po' le zampe, ma non si sentiva male.  
Vide che Eudial era a terra e guardò Sofia allarmato, timoroso di non essere riuscito a riportarla in vita, ma la donna scosse la testa.  
\- Da quello che ho capito, si è spezzato l'incantesimo che la proteggeva e il professor Donovan sta cercando di ripristinarlo. -  
Valerius annuì e sperò che l'uomo fosse in grado di portare a termine quello che stava facendo, ma decise che per il momento Eudial poteva aspettare.  
Aveva intuito le intenzioni di Sofia ed era d'accordo con lei: era il potere di Hope ad alimentare quello di Atheris e interrompere quel legame poteva ribaltare le sorti della battaglia.  
Pensò amaramente che sarebbe stato sufficiente uccidere la ragazzina per salvare il mondo, ma sapeva anche che nessuno di loro, lui stesso incluso, avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farlo.  
Aiutare Eudial lo aveva esaurito, ma aveva ancora abbastanza potere da rendere solido il pavimento e garantire un terreno sicuro a Sofia.  
Si incamminò verso Hope, cercando di proiettare intorno a lui e a Sofia un incantesimo di protezione che li avrebbe fatti passare inosservati agli occhi degli altri, ma non era certo che avrebbe funzionato, e se Atheris si fosse accorto di loro, la fine era assicurata.

Tera sentì la mano di Eudial stringersi convulsamente intorno alla sua, poi la presa della ragazza si allentò di colpo e per un attimo Tera temette che l'altra Cacciatrice fosse morta.  
Non osando guardarla in faccia per paura di veder confermati i propri timori, Tera rivolse uno sguardo esitante al viso di suo padre e a quello di Giles.  
Il professor Donovan era pallido e sembrava molto stanco, ma le sue labbra si incurvavano appena in una piega soddisfatta che non avrebbe avuto senso in caso di fallimento, mentre l'Osservatore sorrideva apertamente.  
Solo allora Tera si concesse di guardare Eudial e sospirò di sollievo nel vedere che l'amica aveva un'espressione rilassata sul volto.  
La scosse leggermente e la vide aprire gli occhi.

Quando il dolore era cessato di colpo, Eudial aveva pensato di essere morta di nuovo, poi si era accorta di sentire ancora la presenza malvagia di Atheris, ma solo come una sgradevole pressione ai margini della mente, non più come una tempesta incontrollabile che minacciava di trascinarla via con sé.  
Si sentiva bene e avrebbe voluto poter prolungare quello stato di pace ancora per un po', ma qualcuno l'aveva toccata, scuotendola delicatamente ed era stata costretta a svegliarsi del tutto.  
Si era trovata stesa a terra e intorno a lei c'erano i volti familiari di Tera, Giles e Seihoshi e quello quasi estraneo di Earh Donovan.  
\- Cosa... Non lo sento quasi più! È uscito dalla mia mente! - Disse, quasi incredula e Tera la tirò per un braccio per aiutarla a rialzarsi.  
\- Stai bene, adesso? Sei completamente padrona della tua magia? -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Allora smettila di perdere tempo, e annienta quel mostro. Ne ho abbastanza di lui. -  
Eudial sorrise: nonostante il tono brusco, sapeva che Tera aveva fiducia in lei e che la riteneva capace di uccidere Atheris.  
Forse non era vero, ma se i suoi amici lo ritenevano possibile, lei avrebbe fatto di tutto per non deluderli.


	5. Breaking the Illusion

Atheris percepì chiaramente il momento in cui il suo influsso malefico sulla Cacciatrice aveva smesso di fare effetto, ma non se ne preoccupò troppo.  
Aveva spezzato le sue difese una volta, avrebbe potuto rifarlo nuovamente senza troppi problemi.  
Con un gesto annoiato respinse l'attacco dei due draghi per l'ennesima volta e decise che aveva giocato abbastanza con loro, ormai era il momento di farli fuori.  
Con un lieve movimento della mano, indirizzò il proprio potere verso Midnight e lo colpì, facendolo volare lontano.  
Il drago azzurro atterrò pesantemente sul fianco e cercò di rialzarsi, ma, indebolito dal colpo di Atheris, non riuscì a reggersi sulle zampe e crollò di nuovo a terra, inerme.  
Seraphina ringhiò furiosa e si fermò tra Atheris e Midnight per fare scudo al suo cucciolo con il proprio corpo, ma un altro gesto della mano di Atheris gettò a terra anche lei.  
Il drago rosso provò a reagire, ma il terreno gelatinoso iniziò a cedere sotto il suo peso, minacciando di farla sprofondare.  
Seraphina allargò le ali per restare a galla, ma sapeva che era solo un tentativo inutile: forse avrebbe potuto guadagnare un po' di tempo prima della fine, ma non sarebbe riuscita a liberarsi da sola.  
Voltò il muso per guardare Midnight e vide che anche lui si dibatteva, invischiato in quel materiale gelatinoso.  
“Hai combattuto con onore, piccolo mio.”  
Midnight emise un ringhio di frustrazione.  
“Smettila di parlare così! Io non mi arrendo!”  
“Non possiamo combattere ancora.”  
“Allora è finita, è questo che stai dicendo?!”  
“No. Ma io e te non possiamo fare altro.”  
Midnight scosse la testa senza capire.  
“Allora abbiamo perso... Non c'è più speranza...”  
Seraphina rivolse uno sguardo amorevole a Giles e a tutte le persone che erano accanto all'Osservatore.  
“Ci sono loro.”  
“Ma sono solo umani, sono più deboli di noi!”  
“Forse. Ma se Atheris può essere sconfitto, loro lo faranno.”

Giles vide Atheris che colpiva i draghi e capì che ormai non c'era più molto tempo.  
\- Tera ha ragione. - Disse a Eudial. - Dobbiamo attaccarlo. Ora. -  
\- Va bene. E stavolta non riuscirà a controllarmi tanto facilmente. -  
Earh Donovan fece un cenno con la testa per confermare le sue parole e si rivolse a Eudial.  
\- Ho eliminato quello che ti avevano fatto i Lug e ne ho approfittato per aumentare le tue difese mentali. Vai, io e lei – il professore prese la mano di Seihoshi e la strinse – continueremo a rinforzare l'incantesimo di protezione. -  
La ragazza annuì e si mosse in direzione di Atheris, seguita da Giles, ma dopo pochi passi l'Osservatore si fermò con un gemito di dolore e si portò le mani al petto.  
\- Stai male Giles? - Chiese Eudial ansiosamente, tornando verso di lui. Un attimo dopo, anche Tera era al suo fianco.  
Giles scosse la testa e strinse le mani attorno al medaglione di Xinuxunil: il metallo scottava e brillava di una luce pulsante.  
\- È il potere di Xini... Qualcosa sta cambiando... -  
\- Sarebbe anche ora. - Disse Tera. - La dea svampita potrebbe far fuori quel mostro, se davvero le importasse potrebbe darsi una mossa e distruggerlo una volta per tutte. -  
\- No! - Giles scosse la testa e strinse il ciondolo tra le mani come per proteggerlo. - Non possiamo sapere chi vincerà e poi, se Xini dovesse sciogliere il sigillo, infrangerebbe un giuramento sacro e attirerebbe su di lei e su di noi le ire dei suoi fratelli. Devo impedirlo, ma tu vai avanti, Eu, puoi farcela anche senza di me. -  
Eudial esitò per un attimo, ma l'esclamazione soffocata di Tera la riscosse.  
\- Midnight! -  
Eudial seguì lo sguardo dell'altra Cacciatrice e vide che Atheris si stava avvicinando ai due draghi con un ghigno stampato sul viso.  
\- Non lascerò che lo uccida! - Gridò Tera, slanciandosi in avanti, ma Eudial la trattenne afferrandola per un braccio.  
\- Resta con Giles, il tuo drago lo proteggo io. - Lanciò una sfera di potere verso Atheris per attirare la sua attenzione e distoglierlo da Seraphina e Midnight, poi si girò per un attimo verso Giles e gli sorrise. - Sei il mio Osservatore e mi fido di te. Se dici che sono abbastanza forte, deve essere vero. Lo ucciderò. -  
Eudial corse verso Atheris per attaccarlo di nuovo.  
Giles e Tera la guardarono allontanarsi, poi la ragazza si voltò verso l'Osservatore con aria seria.  
\- È vero, fallito? Può farcela? -  
\- Dobbiamo credere in lei, Tera. Ormai non resta altro. -

Sofia camminava dietro al gatto, attenta a non restare indietro.  
Se si fosse allontanata troppo da lui, l'incantesimo che proteggeva entrambi dall'attenzione di Atheris non avrebbe funzionato e sarebbe stata la fine.  
Aveva paura: in vita sua non si era mai sentita tanto vulnerabile e a ogni passo che faceva, il suo terrore aumentava.  
Una sgradevole vocina nella sua mente non faceva altro che ricordarle quanto potesse essere fragile un corpo umano, e che per lei sarebbe stato molto meglio restare nascosta in un posto sicuro e attendere che fossero gli altri a fare gli eroi e a salvare la situazione.  
Poi guardava il pelo chiaro del gatto che la precedeva, macchiato di fuliggine e di sangue e respingeva con tutte le forze la tentazione di fuggire.  
Valerius, pur intrappolato in un corpo tanto debole, aveva affrontato pericoli enormi per aiutare le persone che amava, arrivando a sfidare la Morte stessa per amore di Tera...  
Come poteva lei tirarsi indietro? Quello che provava per Rupert Giles era un sentimento tanto debole da essere sconfitto dalla paura?  
Pur terrorizzata, Sofia proseguiva.

Eudial concentrò il proprio potere, per scagliarlo contro Atheris. La creatura oscura vacillò sotto il colpo, ma non sembrò subire danni.  
Invece, distolse la sua attenzione dai draghi e si voltò a guardarla, con un sorriso di superiorità.  
Un attimo dopo, Eudial sentì tutta la forza del potere di Atheris schiantarsi contro la sua mente, per penetrarne le difese e renderla sua schiava, ma stavolta l'incantesimo del professor Donovan resse e riuscì a respingere l'attacco.  
Atheris si fermò un attimo, sorpreso, e la studiò con lo sguardo, poi sogghignò: per lui quella era semplicemente una piccola difficoltà che non lo impensieriva e che rendeva la sfida più interessante.  
La ragazza che poco prima aveva piegato senza fatica, ora riusciva a resistergli: spezzare quelle nuove difese sarebbe stato soddisfacente per lui e molto, molto doloroso per lei.  
Eudial tornò all'attacco, rincuorata da quel primo successo: forse il padre di Tera era una persona sgradevole, ma almeno era stato abile nel proteggerle la mente.  
Ormai l'incantesimo dei Lug che l'aveva resa vulnerabile non esisteva più, anzi era stato trasformato in una barriera che migliorava le sue difese mentali.  
Ora poteva concentrarsi solo sul compito di annientare il proprio nemico, senza temere di diventare una marionetta nelle sue mani.  
Non importava se per farlo avrebbe dovuto rischiare la propria vita, in ogni caso ne valeva la pena. Giles, Tera, Spike, Valerius e tutti gli altri avevano corso enormi pericoli per aiutarla ed era solo grazie al loro coraggio e al loro amore se lei era ancora viva e in grado di combattere.  
Non aveva più paura e se fosse stato necessario sacrificare la propria vita per salvare tutti loro lo avrebbe fatto senza rimpianti: ne valeva la pena.

Tera guardò Giles, dubbiosa.  
Non era sicura di aver capito del tutto il motivo per cui l'Osservatore temeva il risveglio della dea, ma si fidava abbastanza di lui per trovarsi a sperare che il sigillo di quello stupido medaglione non si spezzasse.  
Giles teneva le mani attorno al ciondolo e usava il suo potere per cercare di smorzare il bagliore che ne scaturiva, incurante del calore che si sprigionava da esso.  
Tera poteva vedere chiaramente che le mani dell'uomo si stavano arrossando per le scottature, ma l'Osservatore sembrava non fare caso al dolore, era completamente concentrato su quello che stava facendo.  
Tera sospirò sentendosi inutile per l'ennesima volta e si sfiorò la pancia con un gesto inconscio. Era troppo debole per salvare il mondo, ma si augurava di essere almeno in grado di proteggere il suo bambino.  
Non era abituata ad avere paura per sé stessa, ma stavolta era spaventata e quella sensazione non le piaceva per niente.  
Estrasse un pugnale e il peso di quell'arma la fece sentire un po' meno indifesa, anche se contro Atheris sarebbe stata completamente inutile.  
Rimase in piedi davanti a Giles, a Seihoshi e a suo padre, pronta a combattere per difenderli. Non sarebbe servito a nulla, ma almeno così aveva l'impressione di fare qualcosa per loro.  
Sofia avrebbe approvato, pensò Tera con un guizzo di gratitudine per quella donna che era sempre riuscita a incoraggiarla nei momenti più bui, con le parole semplici e dolci che non avrebbero stonato sulle labbra della madre che aveva perduto da così tanto tempo.  
La cercò con lo sguardo e con un sussulto di preoccupazione si rese conto che né Sofia né Valerius erano rimasti nel punto riparato dove li aveva lasciati.  
Si guardò intorno, preoccupata, senza riuscire a vederli, poi si accorse che c'era un punto su cui non riusciva a fissare l'attenzione e quella sensazione le ricordò l'incantesimo che Valerius aveva usato per cancellarle i ricordi.  
Anche in quel caso Tera non riusciva a soffermarsi sull'elemento focale, era come se la sua mente scivolasse intorno al ricordo nascosto. Valerius doveva aver fatto qualcosa di simile per schermarsi alla vista di Atheris.  
Si ricordò che quel mostro poteva essere in grado di leggere le menti, perciò cercò di pensare ad altro anche se forse era talmente impegnato a combattere con Eudial per prestare attenzione a lei.  
In ogni caso meglio non rischiare, decise.  
Tera iniziò a canticchiare una canzone che ricordava dalla sua infanzia, cercando di concentrarsi sulle parole e sui ricordi che le suscitavano.  
Non si accorse dello sguardo stupito e malinconico che Earh Donovan le rivolse nel sentire la sua voce.

Valerius raggiunse Hope e sedette di fronte a lei, immobile ed eretto come le statuette egizie che rappresentavano la dea Bastet.  
Non osava toccare la ragazza, timoroso che il suo potere potesse reagire in modo inaspettato nel mescolarsi a quello di Hope.  
La ragazzina era seduta in quella specie di assurdo trono con l'abbandono inerte di una bambola e non distoglieva lo sguardo da Atheris.  
Sofia si fermò accanto al gatto e la osservò: Rupert Giles le aveva parlato spesso di lei, ma quella era la prima volta che la incontrava di persona. Si stupì nel trovarla solo di poco più grande di Lyra e intuì che era altrettanto innocente.  
Quella ragazza aveva combinato un'infinità di guai, e aveva messo in pericolo tutti loro, ma Sofia era certa che non ne avesse avuto l'intenzione.  
Anche a lei, come a Valerius era balenata l'idea che il legame con Atheris sarebbe stato spezzato dalla morte di Hope, ma ora più che mai Sofia sapeva che non sarebbe stata lei a uccidere quella bambina.  
Doveva trovare un altro modo per riscuoterla da quella specie di incantesimo che la imprigionava e doveva farlo in fretta, prima che Atheris si accorgesse di lei.  
Sofia guardò Valerius, come per chiedergli aiuto, ma il gatto era incerto, anche lui dubbioso su come agire: erano riusciti ad arrivare incolumi fino a Hope, ma ora non sapevano che fare.  
Eudial e Atheris stavano ancora combattendo, ma Sofia capì che la ragazza si stava impegnando con tutte le forze e che non avrebbe potuto reggere quel ritmo ancora a lungo.  
Si decise: mise una mano sul braccio di Hope e lo strizzò leggermente, chiamandola sottovoce.  
\- Hope! Hope! Ascoltami, è importante! -  
La ragazzina posò su di lei uno sguardo trasognato.  
\- Ciao. Ti piace il palazzo che ho creato? -  
Sofia guardò l'ambiente che la circondava con un brivido, le dava l'impressione di trovarsi all'interno di uno di quegli incubi in cui anche l'oggetto più banale assumeva sfumature sinistre.  
I fiori, i colori troppo brillanti, la gelatina multicolore che continuava a muoversi e ad assumere forme abbozzate e deformi di oggetti in teoria graziosi, i grandi blocchi trasparenti che imprigionavano al loro interno Spike e le sailor, era tutto talmente assurdo e spaventoso che Sofia doveva farsi forza per non fuggire via.  
\- Sei stata brava, Hope, ma non sarebbe meglio riposare un po', adesso? -  
\- Perché? Atheris vuole che io continui. -  
\- Non sei obbligata a fare tutto ciò che dice Atheris. - Suggerì Sofia, cautamente.  
\- Sì, invece! Lui è il mio signore e io lo amo! -  
\- Lo ami? -  
\- Sì. -  
\- Più di quanto ami tuo padre? -  
Hope sbuffò, imbronciata.  
\- Papà non mi vuole bene. Nessuno dei due. Uno mi ha mandato via, e questo non è mai a casa, ha sempre di meglio da fare. Atheris ha sempre tempo per me. -  
\- Non è vero! Non vedi che Rupert sta rischiando tutto per te?! -  
\- Lui vuole solo comandare! Non fa altro che dare ordini e dettare regole! -  
Valerius arruffò il pelo a quelle parole: Hope non stava facendo altro che comportarsi come una bambina capricciosa e viziata e difficilmente Sofia sarebbe riuscita a farla ragionare in tempo.  
Eudial stava combattendo valorosamente, ma era evidente che era stremata, non c'era più molto tempo.  
Il gatto pensò che dovevano sbrigarsi.  
Si mordicchiò la punta della coda, pensieroso, forse un modo c'era, ma era un azzardo: se non potevano spezzare davvero il legame tra Hope e Atheris, forse era possibile ingannare quest'ultimo con un'illusione e fargli credere che Hope si stesse ribellando al suo dominio.  
Se l'inganno fosse riuscito, la reazione di Atheris sarebbe stata abbastanza forte da mostrare a Hope la sua malvagità e spezzare sul serio il legame tra loro.  
Però c'era anche la possibilità più che concreta che Atheris arrivasse a uccidere la ragazzina.  
Nonostante tutto era un rischio che dovevano correre, era l'unica probabilità di incrinare la forza della creatura oscura.  
Valerius avrebbe desiderato poter avvertire Sofia delle proprie intenzioni, ma non aveva abbastanza energie per trasformarsi in essere umano e tutto il potere che gli restava doveva essere impiegato nell'incantesimo illusorio.  
Con un balzo, atterrò sul grembo di Hope e prima che la ragazzina potesse reagire, si arrampicò sulle sue spalle, allungando le zampe anteriori per toccare le tempie della ragazza.  
Poteva sentire il potere che da lei fluiva in Atheris e Valerius capì che se avesse continuato a sfruttarla così intensamente, la ragazzina non avrebbe vissuto a lungo: prima o poi Atheris sarebbe riuscito a strapparle ogni potere e Hope sarebbe morta.  
Il mago si concentrò, doveva prima di tutto far dimenticare a Hope che lui era lì.  
Non era quella la parte difficile, bastava usare un incantesimo come quello che lui e Sofia avevano utilizzato per arrivare fino a lei, il momento delicato era quello in cui Valerius avrebbe dovuto inserirsi nel legame telepatico tra Atheris e Hope, filtrando e modificando i pensieri della ragazza in modo che nessuno dei due si accorgesse dell'inganno.  
Aveva pochissimo tempo, una volta iniziato, non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere l'incantesimo di schermatura e Atheris si sarebbe accorto della presenza di Sofia.  
Molto dipendeva dai riflessi di Eudial: la Cacciatrice avrebbe dovuto essere veloce a sfruttare il momento di distrazione dell'avversario.  
Cominciò: per essere credibile doveva cambiare i sentimenti di Hope di poco alla volta, modificarli appena per renderli ribelli, farli sembrare coerenti e frutto di un processo logico: a poco a poco, Atheris avrebbe creduto che Hope si stava svegliando da sola dalla sua influenza.  
Sofia non sapeva cosa stesse facendo Valerius, ma dopo averlo visto rischiare la vita per salvare Eudial, si fidava di lui: continuò a parlare con Hope, ma si tenne pronta a tutto.


	6. Sofia

Atheris attaccò nuovamente, cercando di penetrare ancora una volta le difese mentali di Eudial.  
Attinse ai poteri di Hope con voluttà, ma una leggera nota discordante lo mise in allarme: c'era una minuscola resistenza, come se la ragazzina non fosse più disposta a cedere totalmente al suo volere, come se qualche dubbio stesse offuscando la sua volontà.  
Si voltò verso di lei, ma il successivo attacco di Eudial lo costrinse a riportare l'attenzione sulla Cacciatrice: se fino a un attimo prima si stava divertendo a combattere con lei come un gatto che pregusta il sangue della preda, ora iniziava a irritarsi, innervosito da quella lieve discrepanza che aveva sentito nei pensieri di Hope.  
Quella sensazione sembrava crescere e divenire più forte attimo dopo attimo, finché Atheris non fu sicuro di una palese ed evidente ribellione.  
Come era possibile che quella ragazzina inutile fosse capace di resistergli?  
Non era accettabile e avrebbe dovuto essere punita per la sua disobbedienza.  
Smise di perdere tempo e scatenò tutta la propria forza in un colpo diretto a Eudial.  
La ragazza reagì abbastanza in fretta da proteggersi, ma non poté evitare di essere gettata a terra parecchi metri più indietro.  
Eudial sentì il pavimento gelatinoso che tentava di imprigionarla, ma usò il proprio potere per respingerlo e si rialzò in fretta, temendo che Atheris si stesse preparando a finirla.  
Stupita, lo vide correre verso Hope, poi l'incantesimo di dissimulazione di Valerius cedette ed Eudial si accorse del gatto e di Sofia, accanto alla ragazzina.  
Le esclamazioni di sorpresa di Tera e Giles le fecero capire che anche loro se ne erano accorti solo in quel momento.  
Senza perdere tempo, Eudial partì all'inseguimento di Atheris, ma ormai la creatura oscura era troppo vicina a Hope, Sofia e Valerius.  
Il corpo perfetto da principe azzurro che il mostro aveva sfoggiato a beneficio della credulità di Hope sembrava mutare attimo dopo attimo, perdendo ogni fattezza umana e rassomigliando sempre di più alla grottesca imitazione di una persona, e rivelandosi per il travestimento che era.  
Un cambiamento repentino dell'espressione di Hope, da serenità sognante a puro terrore, fece capire a Eudial che anche la ragazzina si era accorta di chi fosse realmente Atheris, ma era troppo tardi: il mostro era a pochi passi da lei.  
Nel giro di un attimo, Atheris si avventò su Hope per colpirla con una mano da cui erano spuntati repentinamente artigli affilati, Sofia si mise tra lui e la ragazzina per difenderla col proprio corpo e Valerius balzò in avanti, aggrappandosi con le unghie al viso del mostro.  
Eudial sentì che il potere di Atheris si era indebolito di colpo e si preparò ad attaccarlo: forse quella era l'unica occasione per sconfiggerlo.  
Afferrò Atheris da dietro e scatenò tutto il proprio potere contro di lui, senza risparmiare nulla.  
Con sorpresa Eudial si accorse che Giles e Tera l'avevano raggiunta, ma mentre la Cacciatrice si era fermata al suo fianco, Giles le aveva superate entrambe per correre da Hope e da Sofia.  
Eudial colpì Atheris un'ultima volta col potere, mentre Tera aveva afferrato il mostro per quella che era stata la testa e che ora sembrava poco più di una protuberanza carbonizzata e gli aveva affondato più volte il pugnale nel collo.  
Con un ultimo affondo, la testa di Atheris si staccò di netto e l'intero corpo del mostro si sbriciolò tra le mani delle due ragazze.  
Valerius atterrò sulle quattro zampe sul pavimento, ora nuovamente solido.  
L'illusione creata da Hope si stava dissolvendo rapidamente e le due Cacciatrici si scambiarono uno sguardo incredulo.  
\- Lo abbiamo sconfitto? - Sussurrò Eudial, guardando Tera. - Lo abbiamo davvero sconfitto? -  
L'altra Cacciatrice non rispose, ma la sua espressione costrinse Eudial a seguire il suo sguardo.  
Hope era rannicchiata a terra e singhiozzava, sconvolta, ma Giles non la guardava nemmeno, era inginocchiato a terra, chino sul corpo insanguinato di Sofia ed era talmente immobile da sembrare impietrito.  
Tera aveva guardato Valerius, in una muta supplica e il gatto aveva scosso la testa con uno sguardo dolente: non poteva salvarla, lo sforzo fatto per indebolire Atheris lo aveva prosciugato, non sarebbe riuscito a usare i poteri per salvare la donna.  
\- Sofia... no... - Aveva sussurrato Tera, e il tono della sua voce aveva spinto Eudial a metterle una mano sulla spalla, preoccupata.  
Era assurdo e totalmente ingiusto, inaccettabile. Tera aveva pensato che qualcuno di loro avrebbe potuto cadere nella battaglia disperata contro Atheris, aveva temuto per la propria vita e per quella di Eudial, Giles e Valerius, ma Sofia non c'entrava nulla con quel mostro, era solo una donna normale e amabile che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere lì.  
Sofia era innocente e non meritava di morire in quel modo, proprio come non lo aveva meritato Admina, sua madre, tanti anni prima.  
Allora non aveva potuto abbandonarsi al dolore, aveva dovuto pensare a sopravvivere senza potersi fidare di nessuno, nascondendo le proprie lacrime per apparire forte, ma adesso era diverso, non c'era più bisogno di fingere.  
Con un gemito si voltò verso Eudial e l'abbracciò stretta, affondando il viso contro la sua spalla.

Giles non riusciva a muoversi, incapace di staccare gli occhi dalle enormi macchie di sangue che si erano allargate sugli abiti di Sofia e che inzuppavano la stoffa, facendola attaccare al corpo della donna, al suo petto immobile.  
Sofia non respirava e a Giles era bastato un attimo per capire che era morta.  
Era assurdo, perché si era avvicinata così tanto al campo di battaglia? Non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto essere lì, l'aveva lasciata a casa insieme alle bambine e a Tera...  
Poco prima, mentre cercava di contenere la luce di Xini all'interno del medaglione, aveva alzato gli occhi per un attimo e l'aveva vista accanto a Hope, poi Atheris si era avventato su di loro e Giles non era certo di quello che aveva fatto dopo.  
Aveva iniziato a correre verso Hope e Sofia, ma non ricordava di averlo fatto, solo la scena di Atheris che affondava gli artigli nella schiena di Sofia era impressa a fuoco nella sua memoria.  
Si era trovato in ginocchio a guardare il corpo di Sofia e non riusciva a pensare ad altro.  
Forse Atheris aveva ucciso tutti o forse era stato sconfitto, ma non gli importava.  
Sofia era sempre stata lì per lui, lo aveva amato in silenzio senza pretendere nulla, lasciandolo libero di andare via quando era necessario e solo ora l'Osservatore si rendeva conto che lui lo aveva sempre fatto, l'aveva lasciata sola, distolto da cose che aveva reputato più importanti.  
Come aveva fatto a non fermarsi mai a pensare che era lei quella importante?  
Se Sofia era morta era solo colpa sua, se non fosse tornato da loro , lei e Lyra avrebbero continuato a vivere tranquille e lontane da ogni pericolo.  
Quel pensiero lo distruggeva.

Earh Donovan guardò preoccupato il medaglione della dea Xinuxunil che Rupert Giles gli aveva messo in mano bruscamente quando lui e Tera erano corsi via in direzione del mostro che voleva uccidere tutti loro.  
Il professore non aveva prestato troppa attenzione al medaglione, impegnato a mantenere stabile l'incantesimo protettivo per Eudial insieme a Seihoshi, ma poi il nemico era stato sconfitto e il luogo in cui si trovavano era tornato lentamente alla normalità.  
Erano in una stanza molto grande, con pareti di vetro panoramiche, ma lo spazio sembrava essere più ridotto rispetto all'ambiente surreale creato dai poteri di Hope.  
I due draghi occupavano una buona parte dell'osservatorio panoramico e il professor Donovan si chiese per un attimo come avrebbero fatto a farli uscire da lì, ma per il momento non era quella la priorità.  
Seihoshi si era staccata da lui e aveva fatto per avvicinarsi a Giles, poi aveva cambiato idea, intimidita dall'evidente dolore dell'Osservatore ed era rimasta in disparte.  
Poco dopo si era accorta che Spike e le sailor che erano state intrappolate all'inizio del combattimento erano a terra, in un angolo della sala ed era andata a occuparsi di loro.  
Donovan aveva capito dall'espressione della ragazza che quelle persone erano solo prive di sensi.  
Alla fine l'unica a perdere la vita in quella battaglia disperata era stata Sofia e ciò faceva sembrare quella morte ancora più assurda.  
Il professore non la conosceva abbastanza da essere veramente addolorato per lei, ma era evidente che tutti gli altri erano molto legati a quella donna.  
Tera piangeva apertamente, abbracciata a Eudial e Earh Donovan pensò con amarezza che forse non si sarebbe disperata così tanto se fosse stato lui a morire.  
Scacciò quel pensiero sgradevole e si avvicinò a Rupert Giles.  
Persino lui era esitante a disturbare il dolore del collega, ma il medaglione della dea brillava sempre più intensamente e lui non credeva di poter contenere quel potere ancora per molto.  
\- Credo che il sigillo stia per sciogliersi... - Disse col tono sommesso che avrebbe potuto usare in un luogo sacro. - La Dea si sta liberando. -

Il medaglione si illuminò di una luce candida, brillante come una stella, che costrinse i presenti a distogliere lo sguardo.  
L'unico a non muoversi fu Rupert Giles, che non aveva smesso di fissare il volto pallido e immobile di Sofia.  
La luce si staccò dal medaglione e si espanse fino a riempire la stanza, avvolgendo tutti in un calore gradevole e consolatorio.  
Eudial ripensò a un momento di tanto tempo prima quando quella stessa luce l'aveva curata e protetta e sorrise tra le lacrime.  
Xinuxunil lasciò che la propria luce pulsasse al ritmo del cuore di Giles e lo avvolse nel suo calore.  
\- Stai soffrendo, Ripper, - disse in un sussurro – sento il tuo dolore. -  
Giles sembrò riscuotersi dalla sua immobilità e alzò il viso verso la luce.  
\- Xini... - L'Osservatore scosse la testa, preoccupato. - Valerius mi ha parlato del giuramento, non avresti dovuto tornare, è pericoloso per te. -  
La luce palpitò e Giles capì che quello era un sorriso.  
\- Avevi bisogno di me, Ripper. E comunque miei fratelli non faranno nulla per ostacolarmi, stavolta. -  
\- Perché no? - Chiese Giles, ma temeva di sapere già la risposta della dea.  
Xinuxunil lasciò che la propria mente si unisse a quella dell'Osservatore, come aveva fatto tanto spesso in tempi ormai lontani.  
\- Lo sai anche tu, Ripper. È ora di dirci addio. -  
\- Mi lascerai anche tu, Xini? Dovrò perdere anche te? -  
La luce di Xini brillò intorno a Sofia.  
\- Potrei usare il suo corpo, nascondermi in lei e diventare di nuovo umana, ma...-  
\- No! - La interruppe Giles. - Non questo! Non nel corpo di Sofia! -  
\- Ma, dicevo, non è questo il desiderio del tuo cuore. - Disse Xini, terminando la frase con dolcezza. - Quando lei è morta, ti sei dimenticato di me. Hai lasciato il medaglione alla persona che ti era più vicina e sei corso da lei. Il tuo cuore appartiene più a lei che non a me, Ripper. Lo so. Lo vedo. Non puoi negarlo. -  
Giles chiuse gli occhi: la profonda tristezza della dea non faceva che acuire il senso di colpa che provava.  
\- Perdonami Xini. -  
\- Non hai mai voluto ferirmi, Ripper, non c'è nulla da perdonare. Il tuo amore mi ha liberata, conoscere il tuo animo mi ha reso una dea migliore, non rimpiango un solo istante di quelli passati insieme. -  
Xinuxunil si separò dalla mente di Giles e la sua luce brillò più intensa per un attimo prima di iniziare a svanire.  
La voce della dea risuonò di nuovo mentre anche l'ultima scintilla di luce si spegneva.  
\- Desiderio esaudito. -  
Nello stesso momento, il petto di Sofia si mosse in un nuovo respiro.


	7. Another Day of my Life

Eudial si svegliò, ma non aprì gli occhi. Invece si avvolse più strettamente nella coperta e si rannicchiò più vicina al corpo freddo di Spike.  
Il vampiro giocherellò con una ciocca dei capelli della ragazza e ascoltò il suo respiro tranquillo e regolare.  
\- Certo che non ti ho aiutato molto, eh? - Disse, con un po' di amarezza nella voce.  
Eudial si strinse a lui e socchiuse gli occhi per guardarlo.  
\- Non è colpa tua, Spike. Atheris era forte. Molto. Ancora adesso mi chiedo come abbiamo fatto a sconfiggerlo davvero... -  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi il vampiro appoggiò una mano sul lato del viso di Eudial e rimase a guardarla senza parlare.  
\- A cosa pensi? - Sussurrò Eudial.  
\- Ero cosciente. Quando ero intrappolato nel cristallo ero cosciente. Le sailor no, loro credo che abbiano perso i sensi, ma un vampiro non ha bisogno di respirare. Ho visto tutto, Eu. Ti ho vista morire. -  
\- Sono qui ora. -  
Il vampiro la strinse forte, quasi fino a farle male, ma Eudial non si lamentò.  
\- Mi sentivo così inutile: tu eri morta e io non avevo potuto fare nulla per evitarlo. -  
Eudial gli mordicchiò il collo e Spike la sentì sorridere contro la sua pelle.  
\- Cosa c'è di così divertente in quello che ho detto? - Chiese, un po' offeso.  
La ragazza si scostò appena da lui per guardarlo in faccia.  
\- Non hai idea di quanto mi sia sentita inutile io durante tutto il combattimento. Direi che siamo pari. -  
Spike sorrise e abbassò il viso per baciarla, pungendole appena le labbra con i canini affilati, ma Eudial gli mise un dito sulle labbra per fermarlo.  
\- Dopo, Spike, quando saremo soli. - Disse con dolcezza, poi alzò un po' la voce per proseguire. - Sempre che Tera non preferisca continuare a spiarci invece di bussare come fanno tutte le persone normali. -  
\- Perché, c'è qualcuno di normale in questa casa? - Disse l'altra Cacciatrice spalancando del tutto la porta della cantina per entrare nella stanza di Spike. - E comunque, se fossi interessata a spiarvi, mi porterei dietro una videocamera, pare che adesso le storie d'amore melense tra esseri umani e vampiri vadano molto di moda. Potrei diventare ricca e famosa vendendo il filmato su internet. -  
Spike sbuffò di disgusto pensando alle pallide imitazioni dei vampiri a cui si riferiva Tera, mentre Eudial lanciò un cuscino verso l'altra Cacciatrice.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Tera? Stavamo dormendo. -  
\- Non mi sembra proprio... -  
\- Piantala e dicci cosa vuoi. - Brontolò Eudial, arrossendo appena.  
\- Forse non te ne sei accorta, ma la casa è un mezzo disastro. Seraphina ha praticamente scoperchiato la cucina per fuggire dal drago nero. Forse sarebbe il caso che venissi a dare una mano anche tu, invece di stare a scambiarti sdolcinatezze col vampiro. -  
Spike annuì in direzione di Eudial.  
\- Vai pure, verrò ad aiutare anche io dopo il tramonto. - Disse, poi chiamò l'altra Cacciatrice che si stava già avviando verso la porta. - Ah, Tera? -  
\- Che vuoi, succhiasangue? -  
Spike sogghignò.  
\- Quando nasceranno i tuoi gattini? -  
\- Vai al diavolo, Spike! -  
Tera si sbatté la porta alle spalle ed Eudial scoppiò a ridere, ma si affrettò a seguirla.  
La raggiunse sulle scale, cercando di smettere di ridere senza troppo successo e Tera le rivolse un'occhiataccia.  
\- Non è che il tuo fidanzato sia tanto più normale del mio, eh. - Disse seccamente, ma Eudial capì che non era veramente in collera.  
Stava per rispondere, ma fu interrotta dal miagolio festoso di Valerius che dalla balaustra delle scale era saltato sulle spalle di Tera.  
\- Ti ho sentita! Mi hai chiamato fidanzato! -  
La ragazza lo fece volare giù dalle scale, colpendolo con un gesto fluido.  
\- Ehi! - Disse Eudial, stupita. - Ho capito quello che ha detto. -  
Il gatto le raggiunse, trotterellando disinvoltamente su per i gradini, si strusciò appena alla gamba di Tera e salì ancora un po', fino a trovarsi all'altezza degli occhi delle due ragazze.  
\- Non mi stupisce. Ho usato molta magia su di te. -  
\- Funziona così, a quanto pare. - Spiegò Tera. - Il gattaccio ti tocca con la sua magia e cominci a capire i suoi stupidi miagolii. -  
Il gatto la guardò, divertito, poi le saltò di nuovo sulla spalla, ma questa volta Tera non lo scacciò.

\- Mamma, io esco! Ho promesso a Herta che saremmo andate a cercare le conchiglie sulla spiaggia! - Lyra si affacciò per un attimo alla porta della cucina, poi corse fuori, sbattendosi il portone di ingresso alle spalle con un tonfo allegro.  
Sofia sorrise nel vedere la figlia tanto vivace e continuò a raccogliere i frammenti di vetro e di stoviglie sparsi sul pavimento della cucina.  
All'esterno Anya, Seihoshi e il professor Donovan stavano discutendo animatamente sul modo migliore per riparare lo squarcio nella parete senza riuscire a trovare una soluzione soddisfacente per tutti.  
Rupert Giles non si era ancora fatto vedere: da quando erano tornati a casa dopo la battaglia sembrava essere sempre molto impegnato con i draghi oppure con i suoi libri, ma Sofia aveva il forte sospetto che in realtà si stesse semplicemente tenendo alla larga da lei.  
Non sapeva cosa fosse successo quel giorno: il suo ultimo ricordo era lo sguardo spaventato di Hope mentre Atheris correva verso di loro per attaccarle, poi si era svegliata a casa, in un letto comodo e caldo.  
Si sentiva bene, eppure ricordava chiaramente un lampo di forte dolore poco prima di sprofondare nelle tenebre.  
Non aveva ferite, ma quella mattina, facendo la doccia, aveva scoperto sulla propria pelle dei segni pallidi che non aveva mai avuto prima.  
Avevano la forma di piccole mezzelune e l'aspetto di cicatrici sbiadite e ai segni sull'addome ne corrispondevano altrettanti sulla schiena come se qualcosa di appuntito la avesse trapassata da parte a parte.  
Che pensieri sciocchi, si era detta rivestendosi, in quel caso avrebbe dovuto essere morta oppure gravemente ferita e lei invece stava benissimo.  
Sofia trovò alcuni piatti ancora interi e li radunò, impilandoli per metterli nel lavandino, in attesa di essere lavati.  
Quando tornò a girarsi, vide che Seihoshi era entrata dallo squarcio nella parete.  
La giovane aprì il frigorifero, frugò al suo interno fino a trovare una bottiglia di succo di frutta e lo richiuse per poi lasciarsi cadere su una sedia impolverata.  
\- Ero così stufa di sentirli discutere! Secondo Anya il professor Donovan dovrebbe sistemare il tetto con qualche magia, ma lui dice che quella andrebbe usata solo per faccende davvero importanti. Secondo me se invece di bisticciare avessero preso chiodi e martello sarebbero già a buon punto. Anche se credo che nessuno dei due sia granché bravo come falegname. -  
Sofia sorrise.  
\- E tu che avresti fatto? -  
Seihoshi alzò le spalle.  
\- Credo che avrei chiamato un falegname. Non sono molto brava con quel genere di cose. In effetti a parte cantare non c'è molto che io sappia fare... -  
\- La tua voce è stupenda, non credere che cantare come fai tu sia una cosa da poco. -  
\- Sei gentile a dirlo. - Seihoshi bevve un sorso del succo di frutta e sorrise a Sofia. - Solo che a volte mi chiedo come fosse Xinuxunil quando usava questo corpo... Dopo averla vista, dopo aver assistito alla manifestazione del suo potere, faccio fatica a credere che un tempo possa aver avuto il mio aspetto. È così... così... non trovo le parole adatte a descriverla. Insomma, lei è una dea, io no, sono solo io, Seihoshi, e non riesco a immaginare di essere nata da una sua parte... -  
Sofia la guardò perplessa.  
\- Tu hai visto Xinuxunil? Quando? -  
\- Subito dopo la battaglia. Ma lo sai anche tu, no? -  
\- Dovrei saperlo? -  
\- È lei che ti ha riportata in vita dopo che Atheris ti ha uccisa. Pensavo che te lo ricordassi. -  
Sofia non trovò le parole per risponderle e in quel momento Anya si affacciò allo squarcio nel muro e chiamò Seihoshi.  
\- Allora, vieni ad aiutarci o no? Quanto tempo ci metti a prendere qualcosa da bere? -  
La ragazza si alzò vivacemente, sorridendo.  
\- Pensavo che foste ancora impegnati a discutere. Siete riusciti a trovare un accordo? -  
Seihoshi raggiunse gli altri due, senza sospettare minimamente quanto le sue parole avessero sconvolto Sofia.  
Rimasta sola, la donna si sfiorò la pancia con le mani che tremavano.  
Morta? Era quello il dolore che ricordava? Era il momento in cui Atheris la aveva uccisa?  
E perché nessuno le aveva detto nulla?  
Sofia, fece un respiro profondo e si costrinse a non perdere la testa. Per prima cosa doveva scoprire con esattezza come erano andate le cose, poi avrebbe potuto pensare a ciò che significavano.  
Abbandonò piatti e pulizie e uscì a passo veloce dalla cucina, decisa a cercare Rupert Giles, ma, appena uscita dalla porta, si imbatté in Eudial, Tera e Valerius che provenivano dal piano inferiore.  
\- Ciao, Sofia. - La salutò Eudial, ma lei la interruppe piuttosto bruscamente.  
\- Sapete dov'è Rupert? -  
\- Dovrebbe essere dai draghi. - Rispose Tera, un po' stupita dall'agitazione della donna.  
\- Devo parlargli. - Disse Sofia, avviandosi verso la porta, ma si fermò dopo due o tre passi, incerta. - O forse... forse non dovrei. -  
Eudial e Tera si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa, poi Tera si tolse Valerius dalla spalla e lo depose a terra. Gli indicò la porta della cucina con un cenno della testa e il gatto annuì brevemente per segnalarle che aveva capito, poi trotterellò via per lasciare sole le tre donne.  
\- Cosa intendi? Perché non dovresti parlare con Giles? - Chiese Eudial e Sofia la fissò negli occhi.  
\- Voi lo sapete, vero? Sapete quello che mi è successo? -  
\- Ehi, - intervenne Tera, prima che Eudial potesse rispondere. - prima di iniziare con i discorsi drammatici, che ne dite di sederci da qualche parte? Forse non ve ne siete accorte, ma il moccioso qui dentro inizia a pesare. -  
Tera prese per un polso sia Sofia che Eudial e trascinò entrambe oltre la porta del salotto, le spinse a sedere sul divano e poi si accomodò accanto a loro.  
\- Non mi sembri così affaticata e sofferente. - Commentò Eudial.  
Tera alzò le spalle.  
\- Qui è più comodo che non stare impalate come imbecilli in mezzo al corridoio e poi ci sono meno orecchie indiscrete. Suppongo che tu non voglia fare preoccupare la ragazzina. - Concluse, rivolgendosi a Sofia.  
\- Lyra? -  
\- Già, scommetto che nessuno le ha detto che sei morta. -  
\- Tera! - Gridò Eudial, con aria di rimprovero.  
\- Allora è vero... - Sussurrò Sofia e Tera la guardò, sorpresa.  
\- Oh. Non lo avevano detto nemmeno a te? -  
\- Tera, sei cretina o cosa? - Disse Eudial e Tera la guardò con aria di sfida.  
\- Perché? Ti sembra giusto tenere nascosta una cosa del genere? -  
\- Ma ti pare il modo di dirlo? -  
\- Dirlo più dolcemente lo renderebbe meno reale? E poi alla fine non è nulla di così sconvolgente. -  
Sofia la guardò, allibita.  
\- Non è così sconvolgente?! Atheris mi ha uccisa! Eppure sono qui. Ti sembra normale?! -  
\- Da queste parti non è così assurdo. Lei è morta. - Tera puntò il dito verso Eudial, poi continuò a contare sulle dita della mano. - Il fallito è morto, Valerius è morto qualche secolo fa, Spike è un morto che cammina. Sai che novità... Il problema è quando nessuno ti resuscita, ma non è il tuo caso per fortuna. -  
Sofia si lasciò strappare un sorriso dalle parole della ragazza e pensò che Tera era stata così diretta proprio per sdrammatizzare.  
\- Ora raccontatemi cosa è successo, per favore. -


End file.
